Blossom (1998 TV series)
Blossom (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is a character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Personality She has long red hair, pink eyes, and many pink dresses with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. The self-proclaimed leader of the three Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (ironically, she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). One episode, "A Very Special Blossom", also showed a darker side to Blossom, when she resorted to looting. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated "eagle" hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress with shoes, and gold bracelets, with her "Lariet of Guilt", after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Gal (inspired by Wonder Woman). Special Unique Abilities Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire. In "Ice Sore", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets", contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Japanese (revealed in "The Bare Facts". Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, Haipā Burossamu), Seiyū: Emiri Katou. Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom" and uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is not as intelligent as the original, is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for candy and other sweets. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Bubbles and Buttercup wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She is represented by hearts. Category:Characters